


Crystal Day

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Candy, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Holidays, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Valentine's Day, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Kara and Alex share Valentine candy while discussing love and holidays.





	Crystal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Menagerie (4x12)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: March 3, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: March 14, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 505  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Love is like a jewel,_  
_Strong yet fragile,_  
_Many-faceted,_  
_Sparkling in the sun._

  


**Jarra Zinc-Lo**  
**_"Crystal Hearts"_**  
**4596 C.K.E.**  
**(Common Kryptonian Era)**

**  
**

Kara savored the sweet candy as she and Alex nestled on the couch.

“Very thoughtful gift, Sis.”

Alex smiled. “Glad you like it.” 

“I love Valentine’s Day!”

Alex rolled her eyes as she bit into her heart-shaped lollipop, which was more like a giant Necco candy heart than an ordinary sucker. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Now, now, don’t be a Grinch.”

“That’s Christmas.”

“Same difference.” Kara waved her hand airily.

“Hardly.”

Kara frowned. “”You’re nitpicking.”

“There is a big difference between Christmas and Valentine’s Day!” Alex defiantly took a bite of her lollipop. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong with Valentine’s Day?”

“Seriously?” Alex waved her hand this time. “For one thing, it’s a holiday dreamed up by corporate industries to pick our pockets.”

“Just like every other holiday in America.”

“I don’t need a day to tell someone I love them. That should be 365 days a year.”

“Modern life is so busy that people often forget to do just that. What’s wrong with a reminder once a year?”

Alex took another bite of her lollipop. “The only good thing about this holiday is the candy, especially the chocolate.”

Kara bit into her lollipop. “I’ll admit it’s a great perk, but love is important. On Krypton, we, uh, Supergirl said, they had a holiday called Crystal Day. It was all about telling your loved ones how much you appreciated them.”

“Were crystal gifts given?”

“Uh huh. Crystal represented how precious and delicate love could be. A popular Crystal Day vacation was to the Jewel Mountains. She, um, said they were absolutely stunning.”

“Well, chocolate beats crystal any day.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

Kara slowly ate her lollipop. She hated pretending she wasn’t Supergirl, but the mindwipe by J’onn made that necessary. Damn Haley and her crusade to find out Supergirl’s secret identity! Because of her meddling, a huge part of her relationship with her sister was gone. Protecting her secret identity came at a huge cost. 

“You okay?”

“Huh?”

”You look sad.”

“Oh? Maybe I’m contemplating the end of my lollipop.”

Alex laughed. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more. A dozen per basket.”

Slightly mollified and glad that Alex bought her excuse, Kara plucked another lollipop out of the basket on the coffee table.

“Careful. Too much sugar is bad for you.”

“Not on Valentine’s Day.” Kara bit a chunk off her new lollipop. “Besides, I don’t worry about too much sugar. Or getting fat. My metabolism…” She stopped herself.

“Your metabolism is what?”

_Is super._

“Oh, I, uh, I’ve always had a metabolism that burns up calories.” Kara pushed up her glasses.

“Braggart.”

_My glasses are my identity. Even more now that Alex thinks I really need them._

Alex finished her lollipop and took another. She tapped it to Kara’s lollipop as if it was a champagne glass.

“To the Danvers Sisters.”

With bittersweet feelings, Kara replied, “To the Danvers Sisters.”


End file.
